Rise of Conflict
by GummyGal
Summary: 1; I had a dream. A dream about a powerful figure. Who will bring back our rights, our freedom, AND BRING JUSTICE! President. I will give you my final words. You will pay. I have changed... And so will the face of history. Because.. *leans closer to the microphone* This. Is. War. 12 years later, Sonic was Defeated. Now it's time for his return.
1. I Am

**Summary; **

**I had a dream. A dream about a powerful hero. Who will bring back our  
>rights, our freedom, AND BRING JUSTICE! President. I will give you my final words. You will pay. I have changed... And so will the face of history. Because.. *leans closer to the microphone* This. Is. War.<strong>

**Chapter 1..**

**I am**

I was defeated. Defeated 12 years ago. I never wanted this to happen. Never. Through my window, in my cell. Although I don't remember. I can see those around me who are imprisoned by our new President. Chained against the wall, weakening my energy and power as it absorbs me through its metal. Metal that was created by the President. No one knew his real or full name but President. I stopped by him. He stopped me in such a murderous way that I would never forgive myself. Everything I had, destroyed. Everyone I loved, disappeared. Who I truly was, gone. I hardly know who I am.

Pushing myself up amongst the cold bricked wall. I carried my body along with the chains dragged behind to the window. Beyond the horizon was a city. A city that wasn't Station Square. Not anymore. But now Extinct; A horrible name that described my home, my species, and my unremembered name

Once the clouds revealed the sunlight, it burned my eyes like hot water. Hissing, I backed away from my window. Giving my eyes a few seconds to stop watering. My eyes stopped watering. Groaning I looked back out. More clearer and visible. I see a white van entering the prison gates. The prison was like the size of 30-40 football pitches large. Means there's a lot of prisoners here. And I was one of them.. After what I had done.

*click-click*

Flattening my ears, I did not dare turn around. Hearing the cell door creaking open. I closed my eyes, pretending I was in a world of peace. A world where I'm unharmed.. Where I'm innocent. Where I haven't made the biggest mistake of my life.

"The President wants to see you." The Probitys self programmed voice ordered.

Pressing my head against the window bar, where the outside world was crying my name inside. I gritted my teeth, trying not to let my tears burn my sockets. Gagging as I jolted by the Probity's big, metal hand on my shoulders, unlocking my chains. I watched them cattle on the floor. Dead as a ghost, my limbless body stood freely. Probity. A big, red armed type cyborg. With guns arms and chest. Able to weaken you by looking at it. You were like a fly against such a beast.

"Start moving." Probity punched my back, pushing my body into a walk.

I walked. Through the halls, through the cells of people crying. Calling me the one name I don;t remember. What does that name mean? Or who is this name. Well, those poor prisoners are wrong about me. I'm not that meaning.. I'm not that who. I'm nobody.

"Keep moving!" Probity pushed me again, more harder and more.. Painful.

So many Probities were guarding. So strong looking. The way they marched, controlled and tortured was quite.. Impressive. The prisoners, just like me were limbless, pale and scruffy. Ruined and wrecked. Im didn't know who was worse. Them. Or Me.

Throbbed by Probity onto the floor. Onto my knees. I stared at my shadowy reflection on the solid floor. Like clear square tiles . My vision was no longer as good as it was. Only able to see my shadowy outline. Frightened, I kept my head low to the floor. I was that low that my ears were touching . Baring the prisoners cries down below that echoed through. Neither the less, I listened to the Probities. They spoke in a low, dark voice that made me shake through my spine.

"Have they tracked down The Tensions?" The one from behind me asked.

"No. But we found one of them. ButPresident wants the traitor to repay his lies." One of them answered.

I knew one of Probity was looking disgustedly at me. Like if I was the traitor. Lowering my head even deeper, my forehead touching the ground, pulling my ears back as well as my fears. Feared I had done something wrong. One of my punishes, apparently, during the night. I was running around the walls beyond imagination. That I got whipped for as long as ten minutes. Then another time. I was head dunked into the water for as long as I could breathe. Scars remained under my fur. But I can still feel them. As if they were only made yesterday.

"The Van awaits outside." Probity on my right announced, grabbing my right arm as the other one grabbed my left.

Dragging my weightless body. The probity that was behind me demanded for the doors to open. Scolding bright sunlight shined through. Biting my bottom lip, shutting my ears as hard as I could, and trying to turn my head to the side. Adjusting my eyesight. I was out in the outside world for the very first time in a long time.

No grass but dry earth. No blue skies but a grey background. The environment was damaged. As the trees had no leaves. It was even hard to breathe. Looking from side to side. My face was pressured painfully as the Probity on my right side punched me. Telling me off from looking around. Why.. Why wasn't I allowed.

Both bad doors of the van opened. Throwing me in like a doll. I tumbled until I bumped against the front wall there the drivers seat was. But there was no driver. So it must be automatic. Slammed doors. I was back in the dark again. There I knew

I was in deep trouble.

...

There I saw him. Someone who looked daring, handsome, respected and heroic. His name was Sonic The Hedgehog. Free like the window. I watched him run in my dream. Such power swarmed behind him. The crowds cheering his name.

Praising him. Blue fur like the sky and water. Peach tan skin.. Emerald eyes like hidden treasure. His posture; strong and filled with pride. He freed us I whispered. He freed us. As he run like the wind, he stopped. Changing expression. Everything became dark. Sonic looked concerned. Before i knew it. Sonic was looking at me. Begging;

"Wake up."

Opening my eyes slowly, sweating. The light was of the doors were opened again. Two Probities stomped over to me and hurdled me out. Pushing, shoving and kicking me to get up on my feet. I was tired, I was weak.. I wanted sleep. Falling to the ground, pushing myself back up. I was on my knees again.

"Look at the building." One probity snared.

So I did. Out in the rain. There was a building that was very tall. With loads of windows. Big as well.

"Go inside, NOW!" probity demanded, lifting be my the neck and threw me up onto a couple of steps. Stumbling, and finally I was on my feet.

For the first time. I was aloud to walk on my own, use my hands on my own. And think for myself. Taking a few steps to the door. I carefully pushed the door open. There, and there alone. A beautiful, grand, sparkling room made me terribly tempted. Gold furniture. Red carpet. The cosiest chairs and couches. A large golden desk where a pretty.. Unharmed. Wealthy. Woman was typing on a computer. A pretty white ferret. And the one nicest eyes I could remember gazed at me.

She stood up. Dressed very formally. She and she alone strolled over to me. Fine blue lips. Blonde quilled with bright blue streaked, all tied up into a very high pony tail. Her slim dress was blue itself. The only non-blue thing she was wearing was her black high heels. Offering her hand, she spoke on a smooth voice;

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Hedgehog."

I? A hedgehog? So that's what I am. Letting my hand touch hers for the very first time. A Flesh, warm, and real hand shaking mine. Not a probity, but a real Mobain. Was shaking my hand. She was not afraid. She was not frightened. I was afraid. I was frightened. I nodded in reply, letting her hand go. She grunted,

"Well." Brushing the hand I touched on her dress, "President would like to see you. Come."

Striding off. I followed. Many Probities marched past up, staring at me one by one. Ignoring them. Lots of paintings were hanging up on the wall. It really tempted me to know who the figure was. But never mind that.. The woman opened two golden doors. Leaving her and I inside a grand room. About five to six women were looking at me. In a way that made me feel.. Uncomfortable.

"Mister Hedgehog, since you're going to meet the President. We might as well make you presentable. Ladies. You know what to do." The pretty ferret smirked, closing the door behind her.

Alone with the ladies. They circled around me. One of them was holding a tissue. Gasping for air. The girl with the tissue covered my mouth and nose. I choked. Feeling woozy and numb. I was passed out.

...

Warm as a rug. I clung my arm around the strangeness. Light as a feather as the strange ground kept me cosy. I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to open them if it is all but just a dream. But I couldn't keep my eyes shut for much longer.

Opening my eyes. I was still in the same grand room, but instead lying on a bed and snuggling into a blanket. This wasn't a dream. This was real. I sniffed the air, something smelt gorgeous. As i sniffed, lifting my arm up. I gasped. I smelt amazing. The most nicest aftershave I ever had on me. Lifting the quilt away from my body. I noticed there was a mirror.

Feared. I got up. I never looked through a mirror in a long time. Nor do I remember what I looked like. As I stalked over to the mirror. My eyes widened by the horror of myself. There he was. The someone I dreamed in the van.. Was staring back at me.

"N-no.. I-I can't be!" I begged, falling on to my knees as I prayed in tears.

I Am...Sonic The Hedgehog...


	2. He's The Hero

**Chapter 2**

**He's The Hero**

Sore eyes and a runny nose. It took me a long time to accept who I was. Who apparently I was meant to be. A fragment of something that shouldn't be. Thinking as hard as I could..Figuring out the answers and reasons. I thought Sonic the Hedgehog was a dream, and the impossible. Was somehow me.

The suit hanged on the handle of the slidedrope. Black, fine, and a intelligent outfit to be worn for me. A helpless, ragged someone like me. It was only the top clothing of the suit. There I saw then was the bottoms and the most shiniest black shoes. The ones I had were ripped, dirty and disgusting for the likes of a pish posh. Waiting to worn on the golden chair.

Choosing to ignore the richness of clothes. I tried to find the bathroom. Where I thought at least would be normal. Every foot I palmed, the ground was like walking on clouds. The fluffy carpet tickled my bare feet. I wondered where my shoes I had went off to? For a large room. There had two mini rooms. The last door to my left was my.. Actually. I didn't know. Reaching for the crystallised handle of the door. Tensing a little. The handlr seemed to be real, smooth and sleek. Twisted by my right and unlocked. I was wrong with my expectations. The bathroom was far too rich.

See through floor that showed fish swimming. The tiles against the wall had gold designs. The bathtub so curved and big, able to have more than two people inside. Everything that you had to touch like handles, toilet lid, toilet roll, and even the soap— was gold. Yet I wasn't admiring the room. I was shaking by the door. The clear floor bared something. Not a thing. Not a object. But Liquid as it helps the fish live. Inhaling air, I realised what I was staring at. What I think.. Could be my fear. Was water.

One cautious step at a time. I made my way to the sink. There I was again. The mirrored cupboard, framing my upper body. Revealed a certain blue, never to be royal hedgehog. Raising my hand, I stroked my cheek. Tender, moisturised for once and too smooth. So real. In a way, I was scared. Was I dreaming? Could I just be dreaming that I, inside the building of President. Touched a Mobain fleshed hand. And was now, feeling my own cheek for a spilt second inside the body of the figure I dreamed of. Dropped to the sink, my hand glides on the shininess. President was rich. President was powerful. President was God. He created this. Created Paradise within inside a building.

Though. President created something else.. In my dream. In a dream of a dream. Holding tightly to the sink. Trembled in agony. Jagged In my right shoulder. I was hallucinating. I just knew it. Everywhere around, felt familiar, but in a different design and form. Where am i?

"Mister Hedgehog." The voice of the hand I touched called from outside the door.

No words opened from my mouth. Looming over to the door. Opened to my shoulder. I saw her standing there. No longer in blue but red. Her quills down, even her blue streaks were red. Smirking in the most dirtiest of ways. Attracted by sharp eyes. She truly was someone. Someone I never met before. Too perfect to be true.

"Mister Hedgehog, you're not dressed." The ferret said, standing aside, pointing somewhere.

Looked to where she was pointing. I realised she was wanted me out of here. Lowering my head in shame. I head my way to my room again. This time the fine suit, bottoms and shoes were placed on my bed. High heeled footsteps came up behind me. Shoulders passed by me, reaching its longer body and claws to the suit. Face to face. The ferret suggested,

"I think you'll look dashing in this. President will surely appreciate your welcoming."

No reply. I lifted my skimmed arms, letting her wrap the white blouse. My arms changing from peach with tiny scratches and bruises to silk white clothing. The buttons where my wrist are were pierced gold. She buttoned them onto the blouses sleeve. More tighter around the wrists, she tugged the sleeve more down. Now I had room around my arms. But no room inside my soul..I watched her button me from bottom to top.

"How was your home." She asked, shifting up the blouses collar, wrapping my neck with a black tie,

Nervous. Words never seemed would come out of my mouth. Too shy. I try by shaking my eyes to give her the answer she wanted. To tell her I had no home. To tell her I was inside a prison, a asylum, and in hell. All because of President himself.

He told me I done something wrong. I tried to fight back, but by his mighty hell and rage. He punished me, defeated me, stopped me. Somehow in someway. A lump inside my throat really did made me not reply my words. Like a Probity forcing me to talk by whipping my back several times. Dripping blood... Hissing out my tears. Forced to cry out; 'JUSTICE TO OUR PRESIDENT!" But all I could and would say was.. Nothing.

"Mister Hedgehog?"

"It was.. Different." For the first time in forever, I answered a Mobain. All the time I would talk to myself. Or to a little insect crawling on the walls. Or rats as they lay beside me inside my bedroom. Or to correct myself— my cell.

"Oh, now you talk." Grunted the ferret, tapping my thigh. "Lift your legs, please."

Sparked up in amazement, repeating the words in my head. It was the first time I heard that word. Please. Not; NOW, DO IT, HURRY UP! So I did. Lifting up my boney leg, where my kneecap really stuck out. Looking away as she did it. Because I was uncomfortable. The ferret pulled up the trouser legs. She was dressing me. A prisoner now dressed like a child. She zipped up my zipper. Almost dressed. Almost fancy. Almost like a man. Feeling more comfortable and safe under my suit.

I felt recoloured, redesigned, rebuilt into something new.

Yet President wanted me this way.

"Why am I here?" I forced out.

"Why, President wants to see you." The ferret lady answered, allowing me by myself to slip on my shiny shoes.

Studying her. Off edged and too complexed. Out of character too. She seemed like she was hiding something. Her timid eyes gazed up to mine. Curled up lips, forming a smirk, humming as she lifted up the blazer. The finale to my new formal look. I really truly hated it. It was dishonnerinng.

"Don't you look ravishing.. I must say, the women would die for you. Even with those little cuts of yours. Look for yourself."

Obeying. I walked my way to the mirror. Was she joking. Was this going to be another regretful wish? Mirror facing me. I looked beyond poor. Beyond a prisoner. Yet a hedgehog in a suit that made me..Plastered by hope.

"Handsome? Don't you think, Mister Hedgehog." Ferret lady stood behind me, twinkling her daring eyes through the mirror.

"Better." I mumbled, feeling my blazer, and for once, fixed my tie.

"That is exactly what the President wants. He wants you to feel welcomed."

Welcomed. Am I welcomed into a new home? A new life? A new start. Was I free from prison. I wanted to know. I needed to know. Shaking through my quills. I asked again,

"Why am I here?" I asked again, I couldn't even bare to hold back my questions.

"President wants to protect you. Come with me.."

Leading off. I furrowed my eyebrows to the conclusion of President protecting me. Why couldn't prison protect me? With those Probities, they'll crush you like a bug. No matter how hard you are. Ready to leave my room. I still couldn't get over my new transformation by clothes. Clean, tidy, connected to the world. No longer a prisoner. But now them.

..

Swaying those hips from left to right. The lady I met introduced her name to be 'Ferra.' She explained strange things. History she called it. Those who died, were burnt because they were evil people. _Rebellions_. The word made me flinch. They demanded freedom. They demanded justice. And they demanded for the Traitor. Who would stand up against him, defeat him, and strike his inner soul till there was nothing left. Beginning to become afraid. Who was the Traitor?

Dim lights lit up the halls. So old like, so formal. Till Ferra pushed open different doors. A whole dimension posed upon me. Puzzled. I stared at each and every... _Body_ lying on the wrecked floor. Blood, ash, weapons, bodies, shut down Probities were scattered everywhere. No longer walking. No longer breathing. I stared at the body of a child. Dead, grim pale eyes stared back at me. The place where the poor thing had been shot stained the wall for good. Breezing within, I could feel that bullet shooting through my heart. Focusing more into darkness.. Don't know why. I feel like that child was giving me a message. Those eyes seamed to be communicating. One step I leaned forward, squinting. The ashy smoke making it more harder. Somehow..

_I saw words_. Words through the reflection of the child's eyes. Words I was just about to ask myself.

"We will tour later." Ferra's soothing voice told off.

Turning my head around. Ferra turned around the other way. The heels repeating every step she took.

"What happened to them?" I asked myself, thinking I was quite before Ferra replied;

"President will tell you. He will explain to you about how life has changed over these long, twelve years. But I will tell you this."

Pierced in the heart. Shaking in the knees. I watched her. Walking along to the beating of my heart; slow and half dead. Her eyes grim by the darkness. Cold too. She spoke in a low, warning voice;

"You can never change the mind of his. Everything has changed. You are being watched. Watched every second of your life. No matter what. You're here to be protected from The Tensions. Once you're in Extinct. There's no way out."

Knifes stabbing through my brain. Thoughts of people screaming in miersy, plead and grief. Whipped, slapped, kicked, battered, murdered, raped and slaved. My eyes watered. I wasn't safe here.

"And Mister Hedgehog... No one.. Ever survived President.. And neither will you."

Sharp words. Very sharp words. In fear. I gulped. She knew I was afraid, I just didn't show it. Still as a statue. Building up inside with puzzled emotions. My head looking down at her. Ferra gave me a cruel smug that grew upon her face. Hurting me inside. How could I survive from President. He had everything. Everything to crush me into bits. Abused by her painful stare. I couldn't look at her no longer. Satisfied I heard her chuckled. By being scared. It must of pleased her. Liking to see me surrender like this. I've suffered more from eyes like that. So intimidating. Murderous. Like the eyes of the President. When he sent me away. Away to sorrow my sins. For most of my adult life.. How old am i?

"Wait here." Ferra ordered me, leaving me behind. Inside the dark hall. As the door slammed. I was alone.

A death pit. Where all the bodies practically laid to rot. Something happened here in this tragic place. Something terrible. Were these dead mobains rebellions? Like I was? I mean, I hardly remember how I was a rebel. But I was told. Getting colder. I buried my hands in my trouser pockets. Lowering my head into my upper chest. My body wasn't the most reliable type for heat. I still was freezing. No where to see, no where to look, no one alive but me. I wish I was though.. Breathing for eternity as my weightless body travelled into the unknown. To be free... Was now impossible.

Many bodies. Many men. Only a little amount of women and children. One was close to me. Its hand close to my right foot. Temptation lured around. Kneeling down. I touched the bodies hand. Rock solid. To me, the body had became a forbidden statue. Where no one can break it's seal. It wasn't like Ferra's hand at all. Hers was warm, clean, soft, firm—and alive. Though the hand of the body. It was cold, dirty by dry blood and ashes, hard, weak— and dead. Creeping in, my heart started to yearn. Squeezing as tight as it could. I had to drop back the stoned hand. Pushing myself quickly up to turn away from the body. Who I never met. Who I never knew...

Quick noises from my left. I span around. Facing The door where I came in. Something moved. Unlike heroes from movies, I think. My feet wouldn't even allow me to take a step back or forward. It seemed dangerous, wrong and stupid. Feared. Prettified. Wanting so bad to get out of this hall. Where bodies laid. Probities no longer working. Ashes and blood everywhere. It was too much. To much for me. Sonic wouldn't be like this. He would be brave. He would be a hero.

Another noise. I jolted up. Now facing the other end of the hall. Sweating. Panting. Blood pumping through my body. And praying inside that it was my imagination. Because when I was alone for for as long as a year.. Insanity was born. Where I go crazy. Sometimes angry. Cringing. I fell to my knees, hiding my head between my legs. Describing my pain was far too hard. Too vicious. Too emotional to understand. Cries and pleads echoed and grieved inside my heart. Begging my name. Begging to save their wasted souls.

Crackling noises. My insanity came to life. I was not alone. Tears swelled from my eyes. Trembling knees. Nipping arms. Banging headache. Throbbing heart beat. Ears tortured by the crying inside my thoughts. I was not alone. Something was here. It wanted me... Dead or alive.

Rising my head. There the little child body rested against the wall. Still wide eyed. Thoughts. I remembered. That word. A verb.. Active. Forgetting about the unknown inside. I crept up to my feet again. A tear rolled down my cheek. Facing the other way. I faced the word the child's eyes reflected upon. I thought my eyesight wasn't good.. Proved wrong. Graffiti. Though. This word had a very big.. Impact on me. Did I know what this word meant?

"Ru-" I whispered. I stopped. A new noise, but this time I knew who it was.

With eyes like sky. Ferra called my name, or surname. Building up my courage. I walked to her. Light, shinning through the darkness. The bodies disappeared, the whole hall vanished. Now I was inside a huge room. The most brightest chandelier above the brown medium size dinner table. Only four chairs surrounded it. Gorgeous. My heart started to burn suddenly. Not burning hot. But stinging inside. Telling me something. President entered my mind. I stumbled a few steps back. Ferra grabbed onto me. Comforting to me in a calm voice;

"You're safe.. Don't worry. Soon you'll like it here."

No... I pleaded in my head. I couldn't be safe. It's dangerous. I was about to break her grasp. Ferra stroked my cheek. Flinched. My broken heart repaired itself and started to beat dramatically. Calm.. Safe.. Alive.. Ferra takes my hand. Passing the table, walking our way to a few steps. Huge doors faced upon me. The moment has come. Breaking inside. Questions started to rise higher and higher. Fears started to grow. Sweat started to pour. No longer holding onto Ferra's hand. I stood there. Ferra stood beside me.. Hypnotised by dark thoughts. Cries cried louder. I felt a different person raging inside of me. _Be quite.. Don't mess this up... Respect him.. He is our leader._ No tears. Nothing. But only my grim heart beating deathlessly. I prepared for the worse. Gulped. My moment has come. Doors slammed open. Heart stopped beating. Eyes stopped shaking. Hands now fists that hanged by my sides..

There he stood. Now he's the hero.

And I'm The Enemy.


End file.
